


Playing With The Devil

by Mika_Silverflame, SerinSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, HP: EWE, Hate Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Silverflame/pseuds/Mika_Silverflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinSykes/pseuds/SerinSykes
Summary: During their 8th year Hermione and Draco end up striking a deal with each other.This was a one shot pure BDSM, no love just sex. Now there are 2 chapters for your smut viewing pleasureWe live in the gutter hope you enjoy.





	1. Frog Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note  
> DISCLAIMER I own nothing i am not JK Rowling just an extremely depraved Ravenclaw who has a few Slytherin tendencies ;) 
> 
> This story was conceived whilst listening to OH LORD by In This Moment. Highly recommend listen, in order to get that good time tingle while reading. Hope you enjoy my debauchery.
> 
> FYI on frog-tie  
> typically only ties one's waist and legs, tying the legs to the thighs leaving the submissive in a kneeling position.
> 
> Edit  
> Sooooooo this is going to be multi-chapter, actual creative juices flowed to make the next chapter. So give it a bit and the next one will be out.

Playing With The Devil

 

She was alone in the potions closet buttoning her shirt; rethinking her severe lack of judgement. If you would have told her 3 weeks ago she would be snogging Draco Malfoy she would have laughed her ass off at you, but here she is fixing her disheveled clothes trying to figure out how in the would she let him talk her into this.

“I am the brightest witch in our year” she muttered to herself. Grabbing her ingredients she promptly took her seat back at the desk, where Draco was already sitting and cutting up the bloodstrang root he had picked up in the closet.

Why did she have to get paired with him as a potions partner.

“Took you long enough” he smirked, eying her untucked blouse, leaning into her space he whispered “Room of Requirement, after dinner.”

“Yes sir” was all she muttered as she started to grind the unicorn horn in the mortar.

Gods why couldn’t she resist him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three weeks prior, September 5

Hermione had returned to Hogwarts after the battle. Many students couldn’t return to the place where they had seen so many friends die. That meant she was in classes with only a handful of Hufflepuffs, a few Gryffindors, a scant bit of Ravenclaws and a pitiful amount of Slytherins. One Slytherin in particular had been fairly nice to her since getting off the train this year. It was weird, even though Blaise had had a hand in helping end the war, she wasn't used to his niceties.

“Ok class I think we need to practice inter-house camaraderie and working together, as a result you will not be partnered with your housemates this year.” Professor Slughorn announced at the beginning of Potions, drawing a response of loud groans from the students. Oh well she didn’t know anyone in here very well, it wouldn’t matter who she was paired with.

“To select partners you will all take a sip of this unity potion and it will pair you with the person you are most compatible to.” One by one the class went to sip the potion in the vials when they had all finished different colors started to radiate off of them

“Now if you will find the person with an aura of similar color this will be your potions partner for the year.” Professor Slughorn said. The students started wandering around finding their partners. Hermione was looking but couldn’t seem to find hers, she noticed Luna was partnered with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson was with Cormac Mclaggen, and the Patil twins had both ended up with Hufflepuffs.

“Miss Granger, please take a seat with your partner” the Professor stated, pointing to a desk at the front of the room with a light green aura coming from it. Of course she couldn’t find her partner they were sitting down already. As she walked over to the front desk she realized her partner was none other than Draco Malfoy. Of course she couldn't have ended up with the nice Slytherin! This potion had to have been miss-brewed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present October 2  
Room of Requirement.

Draco was sitting on the couch looking at the fire when she walked in. She knew in her mind she needed to leave, but there was a burning sensation in her belly that made her stay. She felt alive playing their little game. This was the most alive she had felt since the war was over, and now it was in her veins.

This must be what it's like to be on heroin.

She knew he was just using her to regain control over his life, and she was doing the same with him, but allowing herself to let go of control, if only for a brief time. They both needed this or neither of them would be there. He had already changed out of his school robes and was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and nothing else; she loved how the pants hugged his groin and made his package noticeable.

“Sorry for running late, Neville asked for the Transfiguration notes, give me a moment to change” she said flippantly as she walked behind the little area the room had provided for her. “I was thinking of going to the next level what do you think?” She questioned as she threw her school robes onto a chair, all the while shimmying into a tight corset, with a black thong and fishnet stockings.

“And what, love, do you mean by next level?” Draco said with a bit of mirth in his voice as he watched her silhouette zip up knee high leather boots.

“I have been very bad and need my master to correct me” She said with a wry smile as the Room of Requirement changed from a romantic rendezvous point to a torturous bed chamber with ropes, a low table with whips and other dastardly devices hiding on the shelves.

“Oh does my little kitten need to be reprimanded?” Draco said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. They had been leading up to this since they started their little trysts, every encounter becoming more and more sadistic.

“Yes sir, I have.” Hermione responded coyly as she took a step toward him. Draco closed the gap with one long stride and conjured a rope from the air, wrapping it around her in a frogtie. The rope snaked around Hermione’s torso and then slithered around her knees keeping her in a kneeling position. Draco enjoyed using this tie because it left her hands free to pleasure him and herself. Draco then suspended her in midair with his wand laying her over a low table leaving her arse exposed.

“I love these little tights, too bad they are going to be ruined.” Draco said fingering a hole in the fishnets near her bum.

Riiipp.

He yanked the hole causing the tights to tear open leaving her arse bare except for the tiny string of the thong.

Smack

Draco spanked Hermione.

“Naughty kitten was late to play, now she must take her punishment like a good girl. How many have you earned today?”

“4.” she confessed

“Wicked little girl” Smack “could you not refrain from touching yourself till you got here.”

Smack Smack Smack

Her ass was turning a delightful shade of pink, and Draco couldn’t help but want to cum on it to sooth her sore skin. He unzipped his leather pants exposing a furious hard on. He flicked his wand and repositioned her kneeling in front of him again.

“I think you need to apologize for being late don’t you? He said rubbing himself against her chin.

“Yes sir” she said grabbing his dick and stroking him ”I am so sorry master how should I earn my forgiveness.

“I want you to suck my cock.” He said pulling his shaft out of her hand and smacking her in the face with it. Draco wrenched Hermione's riotous curls back, holding her head in one hand as he toyed with his member on her lips. She parted her lips for him allowing him to slip his phallus into her mouth.

“Mmmhmmm” Came the muffled cry as Draco pounded the back of her throat with the tip of his unyielding shaft, watching the tears well in her eyes as she struggled to gasp around the length of him.

“Touch yourself” he demanded, while he face fucked her. Hermione moved the thong covering her bare mound and proceeded to draw lazy circle on her clit as he continued to jam his organ down the back of her throat. She could feel him coming close to the brink and that thrilled her.

“Uhhhnhhhhh” She moaned wantonly, bringing up her other hand to rub his balls, coaxing him over the brink of climax. She felt his seed spill down her gullet. He tasted of salty chocolate. After he released into her, he used a wandless spell to return her to the table arse up waiting for more degradation. He magicked another rope from the air and tied her arms behind her back. She was at his mercy now. The idea of the swotty little witch being tied up and served to him on a platter enticed him. He was going to push his luck this time to see how far she would take their little adventure. Vanishing her thong, Draco summoned a large buttplug from the cubbard and shoved it in her tight brown hole without any warning or lubrication.

“Oh Fuck Draco.” Hermione screamed, pain mixing with pleasure in her voice. He pulled the plug out slowly causing her breath to hitch in her chest before unceremoniously shoving it in again. He continued the slow torture of her anus as she whimpered in pleasure.

“You like that don’t you kitten.” Draco said his voice dripping with sex and contempt. “I bet Gryffindor's princess loves to have her tight little arsehole fucked while having her pussy licked”. He silently cast a charm on the plug so it continued its onslaught into her derriere. He kneeled behind her, flicking his wand to adjust the angle, he lowered his mouth to her sex and fondled her nub with his tongue.

“Unfmph” she squealed in ecstasy and relief. “ Please…”

“Please what?” Draco asked patronizingly from between her legs.

“Please more… don't stop I want to feel your tongue inside me,” She mewled.

Draco complied with her desire, placing hot wet licks between her folds. He dived into her slit with his tongue while rubbing her core with his thumb. She was close to coming, he could feel her muscles tightening, her walls fluttering around his tongue. He changed his tactic; placing a finger inside her, he felt the assault of the toy through the thin walls of her cunt. He moved his finger in a come-hither-motion bringing forth a decadent wail of pleasure. He added a second finger whilst continuing to grind his thumb over her pleasure bud. Her walls were clamping down on him tight and firm. He could die right now with his face and hands buried in the witch and he would not regret a thing.

“Draco!” she howled as she exploded on to him. Her juices ran down his chin and arm puddling onto the floor.

So she’s a squirter, at least I will know if she ever tries to fake it.

Draco removed his hand, raising it to his lips, slowly sucking away her honey, not wanting to waste a drop of the liquid gold. Finishing his snack Draco hauled Hermione's body off the table into his arms, taking quick steps he tossed her onto her back on the bed. A small whimper escaped her mouth, as the position left her sore and tired legs suspended in the air, while her hands dug into her back. He enjoyed this power play, the pose she was in presenting him a perfect buffet of Gryffindor Granger’s pussy. He wasn’t done dehumanizing her yet, with one more silent spell he accio’d a large black rubber dong. With a quick thrust he plummeted her depths with the wand. Seizing hold of his own equipment he gave a few tugs, prepping for another go at her mouth. He magicked the dildo to continue as he straddled her chest ramming his cock down her throat.

“I bet you like having all three holes filled don’t you Granger” Disdain covering her surname as it dripped from his lips.

“UHHHUNNN” She gurgled around his cock breathless with the weight of him. Draco was using her as his personal fuck doll and all she could do was take it. Hermione loved it; she was in heaven right now. For a short while she didn’t have control, didn’t have to make a decision. All her choices were taken and made for her.

Oh fuck I hope this never stops

As Draco came close to orgasm he flipped her over, face down arse up, and swatted her hard on the backside, while furiously rubbing his member.

“Do you want me to fuck you kitten?” He asked as he started to manually manipulate the toys remaining inside her.

“Yes please..” She grunted face first in the mattress.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me master.” She screeched desire dripping from her voice.

Wasting no time Draco lined up his cock and with one stroke penetrated into her warm sex. Draco thrust into her hard and steady keeping a rhythmic pace as he pounded into her feeling the simultaneous thrust of the toy still brutalizing her arse. She screamed in euphoria enjoying the rough sex. Draco brought her to the edge feeling his loss of control coming close. He placed his hand on her clit and rubbed vigorously until she burst, squirting her juices down his shaft. Quickly pulling out, Draco stroked himself to completion, lacing her arse with his jizz as he came once again. Rubbing the semen into her skin, Draco smirked, smearing her with his seed further humiliated her letting her know her womb wasn't good enough to carry a Malfoy.


	2. Spread Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reminisces on how his and Hermione’s little trysts got started, who knew that her almost losing over 200 house points would be so rewarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Mcpudpud is a nod to the Background Slytherin comic series

Chapter 2 After Curfew

Draco laid next to Hermione who was sleeping curled next to him after their rough play, musing on how this became an almost nightly occurrence. He still hadn’t thanked Luna properly for keeping Hermione out that one night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luna had needed to talk to Hermione about the potions partnership and the conversation had run over past curfew. It seemed the professor's new theory on house unity put unwilling yet compliant partners together with sly need to be ‘reformed further’ Slytherins. Hermione had managed to escape Filch and his damned cat and only had a few more corridors to go before she turned the corner and ran smacked dab into what felt like a brick wall. Piercing grey stared down at wide brown, a small flash of fear darting across a freckled face.

A slow smirk spread across his face, “Well, well, well. Little Mudblood, what are you doing out so late. It’s past curfew.” With a flick of his wand Hermione found herself unable to move. With another casual flick she was floating along behind him as he walked down the hallway. Coming to a door midway down the hall he motioned her inside and closed the door behind him.

“Do you know what the punishment is, for being out after curfew? It's a loss of 250 house points,” Draco drawled lazily. 

“Oh how far the Gryffindor Princess has fallen” Draco smirked at Hermione. He took a moment to admire his good fortune. He had been banging his head against the wall trying regain some level of control over his life since the war ended. His father had been prosecuted and would stay in Azkaban for the rest of his days. While his mother was on house arrest for the next 5 years. He came back to school not only to rescue his family's precious name, but to actually do something for himself for once. He was surprised when Headmistress McPudpud decided to make him Head Boy. Finding Granger out after curfew was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

Grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him she offered up no resistance, the spells keeping her compliant, however her chocolate eyes looked like a deer seeing a predator in the forest. 

“So Granger, I can either take the points from Gryffindor or you could let me come up with my own punishment for you” he purred at her. Draco could see her knees go weak from the look of liquid sex he was giving her. He knew she wouldn’t let it stand for him to take that many points from her house, he had her right where he wanted her. Casting a locking charm as well as a muffliato at the door he released the spells on her.

“What do you have in mind?” she questioned pouring all her confidence and bravado into that one sentence. He knew she was faking it, the way her eyes darted around the room looking for another way out.

“Take off your blouse” he commanded, not sure how far she was going to let him take this. He had dreamed of seeing her smooth creamy skin beneath that shirt since third year. To his utter surprise she actually started to unbutton her shirt.

“It is rather hot in here” Hermione remarks as she continues to disrobe, her bra following her shirt to the floor. ‘Does she think this will be a quick fuck to slake my lusts and that she will be scott free after I’m done with her?’ She moves to take her skirt off when he stops her. “Leave it on,” Draco directed her, “Take your panties off instead,” confused, Hermione did as requested. 

“Bend over the desk” Draco instructed next. When Hermione did so he took her hands and held them hands behind her back, bounding them with silk he conjured from his wand.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked finally showing signs of her apprehension. 

“I’m punishing you, surely you didn’t think this would be quick and easy and over so soon. Don’t misbehaving girls deserved to be punished?” Draco asked, sex falling from his voice. He was waiting for her answer hoping she didn’t chicken out and say no, for weeks after she had punched him he spent countless nights furiously wanking his “wand” to the thoughts of getting even with her, he had dreamed of how he would take her and now was his chance. 

“Yes, sir” She muttered showing recognition of the type of punishment she was to receive. Draco could see the pulse points in her neck racing, was it from fear or anticipation, could the little goody-two-shoes princess of the golden trio be getting turned on by this? Draco spread Hermione’s legs apart with his feet positioning them just so and muttered a spell sending a spreader bar between her legs. He quickly undid his tie and used it to gag her mouth. He could see her eyes glimmer with an unknown emotion. ‘Slytherins balls how did I get so lucky, she is practically putty in my hands. And that look in her eyes is she excited by this? Fuck I am hard just thinking that she wants me to fuck her tight little pussy while she is gagged and tied up.’ 

With Hermione bent over a student desk wearing nothing but her uniform skirt, her mouth gagged, and hands tied behind her back, she made a pretty picture. The picture was only made better by her thighs being spread apart by a metal pole attached to restraints on her ankles, keeping her from closing her legs. Draco trailed a hand from her head down to her arse, giving it a firm squeeze before moving his hand to rub slow circles on her nub.

With the lazy way he was stroking her he could hear little mewls from the gag, “Do you want to purr for me little lion?” Draco asked as he smirked at her, “You know, I don’t think you are a full fledged lion yet, you're too timid, more like a little cub. No not even that, a kitten, that's it you are a little kitten.” Draco rubbed his hand along her back before giving her a light smack on the ass. 

“Good girls don’t stay out past curfew do they Granger? Now I know you don’t want to lose all those points for your precious house. So since you have been very naughty and don’t want me to take away points, you still need to be punished.” He raises his hand and smacks her ass harder this time, receiving a low moan through the gag in response. Tired of not being able to hear the noises his discipline was producing he decided to take out the gag. 

“Now Granger I am going to remove my tie so that I can hear you, the room is muffled and no one knows you’re here. I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to get us caught”. Draco said in an authoritative tone. 

Hermione nodded her head, so he removed the makeshift gag, massaging her jaw a little bit in the process. Draco slowly traced his thumb over Hermione’s plump lip, before pushing it into her mouth allowing her to slowly suck on it. He moved his thumb back and forth between her lips imitating what he wanted her to do with his dick.

“You know what Granger, I want you to suck my cock, and maybe if you do a good job I won’t take away all those house points,” he told her withdrawing his thumb from her mouth. A soft pant escaped Hermione’s mouth, then a light entered her eyes and with a lick of her lips she answered in the affirmative. 

Draco unbuttoned his pants, 1 button… 2… 3… revealing nothing underneath. The look of shock and something else in Hermione’s eyes shows she was not used to wizards who went with nature underneath their clothes. Draco slowly produced his towering shaft, already rock hard for Hermione to see. Draco knew he was well endowed having no less than 8 inches in length and a girth that didn’t disappoint. He tapped the tip of his penis to her slightly swollen lips. In response she opens them, sucking the head of his cock into the wet cavern of her mouth. 

“Mmmhhhm” Hermione reciprocates around his cock. Draco languidly strokes the rest of his length further into the opening she provided, finding the back of her throat. Feeling the warmth of her surrounding his member he sits for a second before he proceeds to start ramming himself in and out of her face. 

Not wanting her to have a reason to complain Draco decides he needs to pleasure her as well. He uses his wand to summon a small glass dildo, sliding and rubbing it around her slit, teasing her to elicit more wanton sounds. The vibrations from her moans provided a delicious sensation to his dick. Draco kept a steady rhythm with his cock in her mouth, while continuing the taunting circles of the cold glass on her clit. 

Draco proceeded to manipulate the item sliding it around the entrance of her crevice, poking the head of it into her hole. With a moan of acceptance he drove the dildo to the hilt sinking it in her warmth. Placing a spell on the item it continued the mad pace, plunging back and forth into her snatch. Draco matched the pace with his cock in her mouth moving faster until he was close to cumming. Right as he was about to explode he thrusts himself to the back of her throat, exploding down her gullet. Hermione swallowed all of his cum, her throat tightening around his cock as she did so, the feel of it making Draco shudder and release a final spurt.. Hermione whimpered around his shaft as she came to her own peak with a shudder of her body.

Draco removed himself from her and with a flick of his wand he unbound her dissolving the binds and dildo into thin air. “Well Kitten looks like that's 10 points to Gryffindor. Now hurry to bed before anyone else catches you,” He says buttoning his trousers as he leaves the classroom nonchalantly as if nothing earth shattering had just occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter we are going to be using bondage term for chapter titles

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> One of us knows what we are doing, the other not so much.


End file.
